


Silenced but not Broken

by A_Lysdove63



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Naruto is still an Uzumaki, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Recovery, Selectively Mute Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, prankster naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lysdove63/pseuds/A_Lysdove63
Summary: WARNING: Implied Rape right off the bat. If you can get past that, I promise the story will be kinder to the minds of the readers.Summary:Attacked at a young age, Naruto is taken in by the Shadows of Konoha. See how growing up in ANBU changes our protagonist.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 273
Collections: Naruto bests





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Little Naruto was finally glad that his mind seemed to have separated from his body. There had been a voice telling him how to do it. That even _he_ wouldn’t do such things to a child. Killing children was to be done quick and painless. Never torture. Never the vile things that were happening to Naruto. Naruto ignored the voice’s other snarling. Instead he tried to think on where it went wrong.

He just wanted to play at the park. He wanted to make some friends. He felt and smelled the people in masks watching him. Jiji said they were his guards when he asked. His protectors. Yet they didn’t do their job all the time. Only few would ever help him. Inu, Crow, and Sparrow. Cat would help out with Mouse or Usagi. But the ANBU were strong. Jiji needed them on missions.

Naruto barely felt the slap on his face.

“Pay attention.” The older man above him snarled.

Naruto just laid there limp. He’d lost track of time of how long they’d had him. They took him from the street after a crowd started fighting. He’d felt his watchers go to help. They’d taken him then.

“Since you killed my wife, this is perfect revenge. Do her job in her place.” A new voice sneered taking the place of one that already finished. Naruto tried to ignore it. His body couldn’t feel the pain anymore, yet somewhere he knew that it felt like his body was being ripped in two once again. Another hand roughly grabbed his jaw and forced another man’s thing down this throat. He felt someone else cutting up his body and laughing. They commented on how I was healing. No, how the fox was healing itself.

More cuts, more hands, more fluids that weren’t his own yet were mixing with his blood. He could feel it pooling around him. Naruto only understood because they were telling him what they were doing. Heated knives stabbed into his gut and limbs. He whimpered as the pain registered. A hand gripped his throat and choked off his air.

Why hadn’t they just killed him? They kept saying they were. Why hadn’t they? Why did they want to kill him? He wasn’t a fox. He was just a boy. Why were they hurting him?

Blood suddenly splashed against his body. A head tumbled off one of the men. Three more heads followed. Screams filled the air as the other men in the crowd were killed.

Naruto just watched as Inu slaughtered them all. Snarling so loudly it should have been scary.

More ANBU masks showed up. Weasel, Crow, Cat, Usagi, Mouse.

Cat with her purple hair and flowery scent moved close, but Inu snarled from the other side of the room. She froze and backed off. All of the Masked ANBU froze. They’d never seen their friend and Captain act this way.

Naruto’s eyes tracked Inu. He didn’t want to be hurt anymore. Would Inu hurt him too?

 _He is snarling because he sees you as pack. A pup to protect. He is angry that you were hurt. He is guilty that he wasn’t in time to stop your pain._ The voice is clearer this time. The deepness is dropped to a pity soft. _The humans that hurt you were bad. These six are not them. They are good. As much as I dislike giving humans compliments._

‘ _Thank you.’_ Naruto thinks back to the voice.

_It is my fault they attacked you. It is only right I explain who you can trust._

Naruto listened and learned who he contained. He absently noticed Inu whimpering as he approached.

“Naruto.” He choked out. He pulled off his own traveling cloak and covered the boy up before pulling him into his arms. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have been late.” He held back the sobs in his throat as lifeless blue eyes looked up at him. “I-I’ll make it better. How about we go give you a bath and then find a nice nurse to help heal you? Then Weasel-san can pick up some Ramen for you okay?”

Naruto just stared at him before closing his eyes and leaning against Inu. He smelled of lightning storms and dogs.

Kakashi cradled the broken and malnourished tiny form of his sensei’s son close. He made sure that even his head was covered before looking with one Sharingan eye to his impromptu team. They stiffened in fear at the rage that was burning in that eye.

“Clean up the evidence. Report to Sandaime. Cat’s in charge. I’ll meet you at the hospital.” Kakashi disappeared in a shunshin.

The ANBU stood there until Weasel rushed away and vomited into a toilet. Crow followed his cousin and helped him.

“Why would our clan members participate in this?” Itachi choked. “He’s only five. He’s Sasuke’s age.” Itachi sobbed.

Crow could only rub his cousin’s back. “We need to clean up and report to the sandaime. Slash our clanmen’s eyes itachi.”

“H-hai Shisui.” He whispered.

They joined Yugao, Genma, and Raidou in cleaning up the bodies. Sealing them in scrolls to present to the Sandaime. They raced to their hokage to report of their failed duties even if it wasn’t their shifts.

Kakashi arrived in the hospital and barked orders for him to have a private room and Naruto’s doctor. The only one not prejudice to treat him.

Kakashi was led to a room, and he immediately took the boy into the bathroom. Carefully he started the water for a bath and shower.

Naruto didn’t even flinch. Kakashi knew how much the boy protested bath time when he was still in the orphanage. A year since he’d been kicked out.

Not caring for his own gear, he stepped into the shower tub combo, letting the water soak through them both. Carefully he unwrapped Naruto and methodically cleaned him of all the blood, semen, and other questionable fluids. Tears fell down his face. He couldn’t breathe. He ripped of his Inu mask and yanked down his face mask.

Lifeless blue eyes looked at him.

“I’m so sorry.” Kakashi whispered. “I’m so sorry I was late. I’ll never be late again for you.” He murmured over and over as he cleaned the boy. “I should have ignored the sandaime. I should have taken you in, damn my young age. I would have made it work. At least you’d have been protected.” Kakashi didn’t notice his own tears anymore. Didn’t realize what he was saying. Only scrubbing Naruto’s skin until it was pink and clean. The shallower cuts were already healing. The deeper ones still wept.

Kakashi was shocked when Naruto moved and encircled him in his arms. Kakashi held him tight right back, minding his wounds.

Soon he got them both dried. Naruto sat balled up in a towel too big for himself, Red splotches were already blooming. Kakashi quickly changed into a spare uniform and picked Naruto back up into his arms. Naruto let out a breath and closed his eyes. Knowing he was safe in Inu’s arms.

Kakashi was met with Naruto’s doctor in the room. He took one look at them and paled.

“Sit him down.” He whispered.

Kakashi went to release Naruto, but a tiny hand gripped his chest plate. Kakashi instead hopped up on and moved only to allow the doctor to examine and heal him.

“Keep your prognosis to yourself.” Kakashi said firmly, his spare mask already in place, his Inu mask on the side of his head. “I can feel the Sandaime nearing. He will be the only one that will be allowed to know. As this is _HIS_ fault too.” Kakashi practically snarled, scaring the poor doctor away.

Naruto soon found himself unwrapped and Inu pulling a shirt over his head.

“I don’t have anything for pants for you, but this should help instead of a towel.” He whispered before going through some quick seals. In a puff of smoke eight dogs were around Naruto’s bed.

“Kakashi?” Pakkun frowned before sniffing and stiffening at the scent of Naruto’s blood in the air. That and Kakashi’s fury. The pup had never been this angry before.

“Naruto is to be protected. The pup will be an official part of the pack if I have anything to say about it after tonight. I need to report to the Sandaime. You all will watch him in my place.”

Kakashi looked to Naruto to explain, but the pup was already looking at Pakkun. Eyes still lifeless, but a hand out in offering.

“Of course pup.” Pakkun swallowed and hopped on. A few of the smaller pack members curled up around the small blonde and only his tuffs of hair were visible. A long sigh left the boy and he was out cold.

Kakashi made sure Bull was prepared to eat any who entered without his permission.

A snarl rose from Kakashi’s throat as soon as he shut and sealed the door behind him. Whirling around he headed for the place he could feel the sandaime’s signature. It happened that he was just coming out of the office with the doctor and heading for the waiting room. Kakashi’s snarl rang louder as he approached the Hokage.

“Kakashi-“ Hiruzen sighed.

Kakashi’s snarl rang louder as he opened his mouth, his Sharingan flaring wildly with his anger, his chakra and KI pressing down, making civilian and Chuunin alike drops to their knees.

His team from that night intercepted him. Genma, Raidou, Yugao, barely being enough to stop him. Even itachi and Shisui were trying to hold back the pissed off Hatake.

“FIVE!” Kakashi shouted gaining everyone’s attention. “FIVE YEARS OLD!”

“Kakashi!” Hiruzen snapped.

“NO MORE! You given him to me! I’ve pushed him aside for my duty to _you_ and to protect him from sensei’s enemies, but he was to be PROTECTED in return! Instead his eyes are DEAD! Because of YOUR Choices to KEEP HIM FROM ME!”

“ **Hatake Kakashi you will cease!** ” The hokage ordered firmly.

“NO!” Kakashi roared and shoved the five ANBU off and pointed down the hall he just came from. “You have read the damn medical report. Now go look into that innocent boy’s eyes and tell me your choices were worth his **suffering**!” He then pointed to Hiruzen. “Sensei and Nee-san will be rolling in their graves after tonight. If you can’t make this as right as possible, then you can count yourself two clan heirs **short**!”

Hiruzen’s eyes narrowed. “You are threatening your Hokage in public.”

“BECAUSE YOU LET A FIVE YEAR OLD BE-“ Kakashi was cut off when his team tackling him to the ground. His sentence ended in snarles and grunts until the Hokage’s guard joined to subdue the raging Hatake and ANBU Captain.

“He’s just a boy.” Kakashi whimpered a few minutes later once successfully pinned. “Look in his eyes Sandaime-sama. He was a ball of sunshine. It’s all gone. All gone.” He choked.

Hiruzen signaled to have the Hatake taken to a different room to cool down. He then went to the boy’s room with trepidation. The reports and medical reports told him what he should expect. He could only hope it prepared him.

_It didn’t._

Inside, after getting past Bull, He tried to wake Naruto up, only to get dulled blue eyes that used to shines like the sea. Instead there was nothing. No spark of mischief, no sparkling innocence, no love shining up at him. Nothing.

Hiruzen collapsed into the chair and sobbed into his hands. Kakashi had every right for his outburst.

“What have I done?” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have left you to them. I should have taken you in. I should have let Jiraiya take you or Kakashi, hell any one of your parents’ friends.” He choked on his tears. “I’m so sorry Naruto. So Sorry.”

The Hokage spent the next Hour watching as the once loud boy, quietly sleep with Kakashi’s pack keeping him safe.

Kakashi joined him after an hour. He shooed away his pack and Naruto willingly went into his arms. His tense little body finally completely relaxed and So did Kakashi’s.

Hiruzen saw all of this. His grief was over whelming, but his professor mind still worked.

“I’ll make it as right as I can while protecting him properly this time Kakashi.” Hiruzen promised.

Kakashi just grunted as he tucked Naruto’s blanket in tighter.

“I’ll return in the morning with a solution.”

Kakashi just grunted again. Once the Hokage was gone, he buried his nose in Naruto’s hair and whimpered in pain. Naruto’s hands tightened against him before he nuzzles Kakashi’s neck in return. Slowly the two fell to a dreamless sleep.

The following morning Naruto ate slowly and carefully. His throat was healed but tender. His body the same. Kurama had worked hard to heal him in apology.

Kakashi was still with him, keeping him safe. He was starting to feel safe with the pack, but they didn’t smell like Kakashi. Only half like him.

Kakashi made sure he ate. Weasel, crow, Usagi, Cat, and Mouse were his guards, brought them food and new clothes. Naruto liked his new things. They were soft and had no holes.

The door opened and Jiji finally returned, but with three men. One with pineapple hair, one long blonde, and one masked with a cape. The other Masks stood at attention for him. Must be their boss.

“We’ve come to a solution.” Hiruzen said, his voice soft.

Naruto was still tense though. He curled in tighter to Kakashi, his eyes flickering back and forth over the big men.

“Sit down please.” Kakashi barely remembered they were his superiors. “You are frightening him.” He pointed to the ANBU that were already seated on the floor in protective ways. Yet they were showing nonthreatening positions.

The Sandaime and three guests nodded and took their own seats in chairs. Naruto’s form slowly relaxed as Kakashi brushed his hand through Naruto’s hair.

“As I said, we’ve come to a solution.” Hiruzen sighed. “We are going to use this incident and make Naruto disappear.”

Kakashi tensed, but waited.

“He will live in the ANBU Headquarters.” Dragon, ANBU Commander said evenly. “It is the most guarded place in Konoha. Naruto will be safe there. Your room will be upgraded to a partner dorm. As you know, it’s normally for ANBU that best work together and have signed partner agreements. Instead it will be yours and Naruto’s home. You will not be forced to stay in ANBU if you are ready to retire. Instead, if you do retire, we ask that you assist in training recruits.”

“If you retire, you will still need to take Jounin missions instead. If you don’t plan on retiring, then please make sure someone will be able to make Naruto as comfortable as you have been able to do.” Hiruzen sighed looking at the dulled blue eyes flickering over them.

“Hai. I’m not done ANBU, but I wish a vacation until Naruto is settled in.”

“We also will not be forcing him to be a shinobi.” Shikaku said calmly. “But it is recommended.”

“Naruto will be safer as a shinobi than as a civilian. I cannot properly let you adopt him without the council protesting and his father’s enemies finding out their relation. But he will not be turned into a weapon.” Hiruzen continued.

“Of course not.” Kakashi snapped.

Hiruzen raised a hand and Kakashi took a breath to calm himself.

“Naruto will also have sessions with Inoichi.” He waved to the elder blonde who smiled for Naruto, but the boy just stared at him with deadened eyes. Inoichi flinched and looked away sadly. He took a breath and met Naruto’s eyes once more.

“I hope we can get along Naruto. We will talk about what happened, but only when you are ready okay?”

Naruto didn’t even blink. The room was filled with awkward silence. Inoichi frowned and went to move forward from his seat, but Naruto flinched.

Kakashi snarled in warning and the elder blonde backed off.

“it looks like you will be joining us Kakashi.” Inoichi sighed. “Maybe we can work on your own traumas.” He tried to smile, but it was forced. “Naruto might be able to open up if someone he trusts opens up.”

Kakashi eased up on the growling to huff annoyed.

“We can’t stop the rumors already spreading.” Shikaku sighed. “Hatake made a scene in public. Thankfully you kept Naruto’s name out of it. But people know something bad happened to a five year old boy. Smart ones will put Naruto’s sudden disappearance and Hatake’s reaction together. If anyone blantly asks, change the subject, walk away, or ignore the question. Do not let it be confirmed. Until rumors die down, stay low Hatake.”

“Hai.” Kakashi grunted.

Shikaku slowly rose up, Naruto’s eyes were on him, but he didn’t flinch.

“If you need help in his training, let me know. I’ve failed my friend just as much as everyone in this room. I will right the wrong where I’m able.” He then dismissed himself.

Slowly the others left, minus the ANBU guarding Kakashi and Naruto.

Three days later Naruto was released. Naruto’s new permanent guards had informed Kakashi that they’d gone shopping and also grabbed things they knew were important to Naruto from his apartment. It would be waiting in their new room. Genma had even cleaned the little from both Kakashi’s apartment and ANBU dorm, and put in his new dorm with Naruto.

Kakashi walks in and sees the piles of scrolls. Naruto sits and naps with the pack while Kakashi gets to work. The room is larger and has two beds. The bathroom is attached, and there are two closets and two desks. There is also room for a small sitting area. Kakashi set’s Naruto up there with a TV Raidou must have left.

He organizes their things and then prepares the boy for a tour. Naruto is still dissociated with his body so Kakashi dresses him in shorts, sandals, and a t-shirt, and hoodie. Naruto grips the toad plushy he got from jiji and lets Kakashi pick him back up. Kakashi is only in shinobi pants, and sleeveless top and mask plus sandals.

They take the tour and Naruto’s head is rested on his shoulder, and to Kakashi’s worry, his thumb is in his mouth. Naruto hadn’t done that since he was two and the Orphanage had broken him of it.

Finally they reached the mess hall. Kakashi heard Naruto sniffing at the scents, but he’d also tensed at the sight of many people.

“We can go back and I can have weasel get us food.” Kakashi whispered.

Naruto’s stomach growled and the boy pointed with his plushy hand towards the food line.

Naruto felt the eyes. Heard the room go quiet with whispers instead of the loud chatter.

Kakashi grabbed a tray and pushed it along the line.

“I need a nod or shake Naru-chan.” Kakashi whispered. “Yes or no. Let me know what you are hungry for. Okay?”

Naruto nodded once and Kakashi let out a sigh. It was improvement. Slowly the two worked their way down until the tray was full of food for himself and his pup. He turned an eyed the room that was not so discreetly making eyes at them.

“Here or back home?” he questioned Naruto.

Dulled blue eyes looked around until he found a familiar pair. He pointed with his toad and Kakashi nodded.

He headed for Genma who’s Usagi mask was on the table, and face pointed up to the ceiling. Genma was mentally exhausted and fought nightmares for the past few nights. He looked down when feeling familiar chakras near.

He gave a weak smile, senbon and all to the Hatake and Uzumaki.

“There you are sunshine.” Genma smiled.

“Hello Genma.”

“Kakashi.” Genma greeted back smiling stiffly. Kakashi was too on edge to have proper conversation recently. It would be hit or miss.

Naruto just stared as He and Kakashi sat, the blonde still in Kakashi’s lap and one arm holding him protectively.

“Do you like your new room?”

Naruto stared before giving a single sharp nod.

Genma smiled. A response. It was better than the nothing they were getting.

Naruto liked Genma. He has always been kind.

“I think once you get used to everything, you’ll like it here. These guys and gals, while duty come mission time, do know when to have fun and relax. But there are some that might need reminders that it’s okay to be childish. Can you help with that? You are a kid and expert on all kid stuff.” GEnma tried.

Naruto just stared.

“Alright, how about you try to eat Naru-chan.” Kakashi called a moment later.

Naruto stared, his thumb busy in his mouth, and plushy gripped tight. He turned into Kakashi, not wanting to eat anymore.

Kakashi sighed as a hand moved up to pull the thumb out. “Come now Naru-chan, this isn’t a good habit to start. You can’t be a good shinobi like Kakashi-Nii-san if one of your hands are preoccupied.”

Naruto just stared up at him and then down to his thumb. Slowly he stopped fighting Kakashi to put it back in. Kakashi then stabbed a piece of pancake and held it for Naruto to hold. Slowly the blonde began to eat. Tiny, slow bites. Eyes watching for sudden movements near him.

Kakashi slowly brushed his fingers through the blonde’s hair to calm him.

“This is your new safe place Naruto.” Kakashi said, not minding his voice. Let his comrades hear him. Let them understand what some of their ignorance caused. He still had a list of people to hunt down that were on Naruto’s detail. They shouldn’t have left their post. He’ll beat that into them _very_ soon.

“No one will be able to hurt you like that again. If they even think of it, I’ll do the same that I did to the other ones. Though, this time I’ll make sure to post their decapitated heads on a spear as further warning to any who else thinks of harming you. Okay?”

“K-kakashi, isn’t that a little bloody?” Genma hisses.

Naruto let out a snort. That was nothing compared to what those men said to him.

Kakashi and Genma looked at him, but the boy was still eating. A blank look on his face.

“Genma, I’ve fairly positive that Naruto heard worse that night.” His grip tightened on the boy’s waist.

Naruto twitched and stabbed Kakashi’s hand with his fork. He wasn’t very strong, so it didn’t do anything but a poke.

“Ah, sorry Naru-chan.” Kakashi chuckled sheepishly.

“You are good for him.” A new voice said. They looked up to see Yugao slowly approaching and making eye contact with Naruto first. She smiled and he didn’t look away until she was seated. Then he returned to eating slowly. Kakashi had already made his portions disappear. Naruto blinked at that and tilted his head confused. _How?_ Even Kurama huffed impressed.

“A few nights with you and he’s responding to simple questions.” Yugao smiled at Naruto. He was focused on eating more pancakes that Genma had moved onto his empty plate.

“Inoichi and I talked while in the hospital. Naruto’s disassociation takes him to baser instincts. And I’m a safe place or person to him.”

Genma snorted. “Yeah, no shit. You wouldn’t even let us near him when we found him.”

Everyone tensed at the reminder, all except Naruto. They looked to him and were surprised to find his head bobbing forward and back, eyes barely open. Finally he dropped his fork, Kakashi catching it, and laid his head against Kakashi’s chest.

“Is he not sleeping?” Shisui asked as he and Itachi joined their table.

“He slept, but I’m pretty sure he wasn’t eating well or enough.” Kakashi murmured brushing away blonde bangs.

“He is small for his age.” Itachi mused. “Sasuke is a few inches taller than him.”

Kakashi’s grip tightened a bit, but Naruto only turned and nuzzled into him, thumb going back into his mouth and plushy gripped tight.

Kakashi relaxed and sighed. Gently he removed the thumb and caressed his whiskers instead. The tiny body in his lap relaxed. Relaxing his own in return.

“I’m going to take him back.” Kakashi whispered and gently moved and left.

All eyes watched the powerful Kakashi leave with the tiny bundle in his arms.

“Never thought I’d see the day.” Raidou mused finally joining them. He hadn’t wanted to disturb the sunshine from his sleep.

“So it’s true?” Hayate asked sitting down beside his girlfriend.

Yugao just gripped his hand tightly.

“What’s true?” Genma hummed.

“Naruto was attacked and Hatake lost his shit?” Ibiki deadpanned from the next table.

ANBU were HORRIBLE gossips. But they knew to keep it in building.

Shisui snorted and gave the awaiting unmasked ANBU incredulous looks. “You all know who’s son that is. Despite his burden. Any ANBU serving since five years ago would be stupid not to notice the similarities. And as the man’s only surviving student, wouldn’t you flip your shit if the boy that was supposed to be like a little brother to you was attacked?”

“Fifteen.” Itachi’s voice was low, but clearly heard. “Ten Civilian. Five shinobi. Three of those from two different clans.” His voice held an edge of disgust. “I believe Kakashi-senpai was within his right to ‘lose his shit’ as you so put it ibiki.” Itachi’s eyes were spinning with his own agitation, the only emotion the preteen was allowing to be shown.

The room, while not full, went completely silent. A few of the kunoichi paled as the realized just what happened. One of the younger ones ran out with a hand over her mouth. The rest of the men went grim-faced and ashamed.

Satisfied, Itachi stood and left, the rest of Naruto new guard following shortly behind.

Word spread quickly through the ANBU. Their new duty clear in all their minds. Protect Naruto. The innocent child was in their care. They would not fail. Though it was enhanced when the terrified screams started. Kakashi had feared when they would start. The nightmares. After the first nightmare, Kakashi put up silencing seals. But his sleepless nights brought the nightmares during the days. He’d still wake up screaming.

Naruto noticed the difference over the following days and weeks. There were more unmasked smiles at him. Pity and sadness coated their scents, but honesty was in their eyes. Kurama even approved of the change. Said there was no malice rolling off of them. They were being honest in their care for him.

It helped that his own screams echoed in their ears. A sound a child should never be making. They would do their jobs better. They would not fail like that again.

Kakashi didn’t allow too many people near the boy, even though many wanted to help. ANBU agents soon realized Naruto and Kakashi’s ticks.

No sudden movements around the boy. Always make eye contact when approaching. Slow careful movements. No sudden noises.

Kakashi was easier. Don’t touch the boy. Don’t make the boy uncomfortable. Basically follow the rules for the boy and Kakashi would not try to tear them apart.

No one questioned the three men and one woman’s, that had been on shift for Naruto that night, injuries one afternoon. They were given the days off to heal, but at a sharp look from Kakashi, they were to heal from it without assistance as punishment. They didn’t fight the almost feral Hatake’s order. It helped that Dragon backed up Hatake’s order.

Kakashi and Naruto found a routine over the next few weeks.

They would dress together, Naruto slowly coming back to his body, but still having the lifeless look in his eyes. They would eat together with his team. Every day a new ANBU would introduce themselves, taking turns to allow the boy to know them. Naruto would slowly eat and answer questions with a nod or sharp shake of head. But he still hadn’t spoken.

Mornings after breakfast, Naruto would sit with one of the Dogs of the pack and watch Kakashi train with the ANBU. Dulled, but observant eyes watching closely.

With Kakashi sitting near, Yugao would then teach Naruto how to read and write. Genma would then spend time right after lunch with Hayate teaching Naruto the ANBU hand signs. After those lessons, he had his appointment with Inoichi. When Naruto wouldn’t answer, or stop answering simple questions Inoichi asked, he’d move onto Kakashi.

Reluctantly the Hatake talked about his own problems. Naruto would sit in his lap and provide the comfort that he did the boy. Inoichi would then try again for Naruto. It was long with only asking questions that required yes or no answers, but it was progress.

As the weeks passed and turned into months, slowly Naruto began to trust again. Only His new guards though. Sandaime made sure to plan missions so that at least one was available to stay with Naruto and one of Kakashi’s dogs.

At six months, Naruto made his first step to healing. During one of Kakashi’s training sessions against Tenzo, he walked up to them during a break. Naruto pulled on Kakashi’s pants leg to gain his attention.

Kakashi smiled down at him. “Yes otouto?”

Naruto felt warmth spread through him like every other time Kakashi called him that. Little brother. Kakashi was his brother. Neither cared if there was silly paper saying so. Kakashi called him family. He wasn’t alone anymore.

Naruto pulled a Kunai from kakashi’s leg pouch and held it.

Something flashed in his duel colored eyes. Sighing Kakashi dropped down and looked into blank eyes.

“That’s a dangerous tool Naruto.” He said softly. “Do you know what it’s for?”

Naruto nodded remembering one of Genma and Yugao’s lessons. Kunai were used to fight with. He could fight next time if someone tried to hurt him.

“Okay. Let me remind you what I know of. These are Kunai. They are a tool a shinobi uses to protect what’s precious to them.”

Naruto looked at Kakashi. Kakashi saw something spark in those long dulled eyes. Something changed in Naruto the long Kakashi spoke.

“While these tools can hurt and even kill enemies, they are just that. Tools. They are used by shinobi. Shinobi whose duties are to fight for and protect what’s most precious to them. They will always strive to be stronger to protect that which is most precious.”

Protect what’s precious. Naruto looked into Kakashi’s eyes. Well… Eye. He’d closed the Sharingan eye again. _Precious._ Naruto thought. His new brother. His new family he was finding with the masked ANBU. Jiji.

Naruto nodded and committed it to memory.

“okay. Do you want to be a shinobi?” Kakashi asked.

Naruto’s eyes flickered with a brief fire that made something in Kakashi warm. A firm nod of his head was Kakashi’s answer from Naruto.

“Alright. We’ll begin tomorrow. Let me get things gathered for you to start your training.”

“Taichou, isn’t it a little early?” Tenzou asked.

Kakashi stood back up as he watched Naruto walk back over to Pakkun who was keeping him company today. He’d already finished his writing lessons for the day. He wondered absently if he’d be able to convince the Hokage to allow him to start him on calligraphy training as well.

“No.” Kakashi said softly. “Naruto has lived through just as much pain as a veteran shinobi. He has the right to learn the skills to match.”

Naruto found he enjoyed training with Kakashi. It wasn’t like the spars he saw his Nii-san doing with the others of his team, or the other ANBU, but he knew he was new at this.

So he studied hard. He listened and practiced hard. Nii-san soon also began teaching him Calligraphy. Told him that his Ka-san was a Fuuin mistress. His father also a Fuuin Master. It was only right Naruto learned as well. Naruto had looked at Kakashi for a long time, the question was clear in his body language. A language Kakashi had gotten got at reading.

“When you are older Otouto.” Kakashi sighed. “You are not strong enough yet to tell you who your parents were. They had enemies. Enemies that will do worse than those men if they knew you lived.”

Naruto only nodded and used ANBU code to sign that he agreed to wait. And he did. Months turned into years.

He’d learned from the best that Konoha had. His young mind soaking up all the attention, skills, knowledge that was shared with him.

He’d gotten better with his training and Inoichi’s lessons. His trauma being properly addressed. The nightmares lessened with time, but didn’t completely go away for a long while. Kurama was the one to help him face them.

Yet, despite his healing, he would still not speak. He’d prefer the ANBU sign. It’s not like anyone didn’t understand him. Even Jiji spoke with him without minding the signs he got in return.

His newest training had involved the pineapple haired man. They played a board game. Naruto took it in slowly, but surely. His training forcing him from fidgeting even if he wanted to.

Even Kurama had pitched in. Giving encouragements and lessons where needed. The Kyuubi didn’t want a weak container, not to mention his own guilt plaguing him.

So Naruto was trained. He couldn’t do genjutsu. But Yugao and Hayate trained him in kenjutsu. Itachi and Shisui trained him in shurikenjutsu. Kakashi trained him in tracking, trapping and Chakra control. Raidou and Genma trained him in stealth. Together they all trained him in taijutsu. Kakashi and the Sandaime took turns training him in the art of Fuuinjutsu. That, Naruto loved the most. It came the easiest.

Naruto wasn’t allowed to do much Ninjutsu until he was older, but he’d been trained to use the D-rank jutsus to perfection. Except the Clone jutsu. He couldn’t do that one even with all the control exercises he’d been doing.

Kurama told him about the shadow clone jutsu.

Something shifted after Naruto had listened to Kurama explain the Jutsu and what it’s use had been for originally. Kurama even reluctantly told him that his mother loved the jutsu.

His lips lifted into the first smile since his attack.

Not that anyone saw. He’d started taking after his Nii-san. He wore a face mask to hide the marks, to hide his face, to make it hard for others to see his reactions. Not that there were many.

If anyone had seen his smile, they would have been reminded of a certain redhead before she plotted out her pranks.

Kurama only encouraged him to have fun. To test out the Shadow clones and his skills. He wanted to see his container acting his age for once.

The ANBU didn’t know what hit them.

Seven year old Naruto sat in the common room of the ANBU dorms. A book on intermediate Sealing in front of him. His body dressed in his own ANBU uniform. He wouldn’t get armor or a mask until he passed their tests, but he was getting closer.

Naruto’s eyes looked up from his studying time. He felt the chakra signatures storming into the room. The few that were currently with Naruto were restless, but tired.

The doors kicked open and an angry Anko stormed in.

“WHO THE FUCK DID IT!” She screamed and began itching at her chest and crotch. “Who was the FUCKING IDIOT that contaminated all of the Dryers with ITCHING POWDER!” She ended on a screech as she fell to the floor and wiggled around to get a spot she couldn’t reach.

Ibiki grunted from his spot on the couch, flipping through reports. “You weren’t the only one affected Anko.” He shifted but didn’t reach for the itch on his balls. He was stronger than that. No matter how strong the temptation.

She let out a pitiful whine. “HELP! I can’t reach it!”

Tiger, another kunoichi came over and started scratching between the spots where Anko’s hands couldn’t reach on her back. Anko actually started purring. Even while Tiger scratched at her own bra.

Kakashi walked into the room with Renichi Inuzuka.

“Anything?” Daisuke, or boar, asked from his own squirming seat.

“nothing.” Kakashi sighed. “The scents of cleaners and soaps muddled any scent, plus everyone uses the laundry room.”

“The perimeter seals weren’t breached so it was someone within the building.” Renichi grunted and scratched his crotch. “Damn it.” He hissed. His Canine partner just snickered at him. “Oh shut it you.” Aiki just continued to snicker as they left to find any trail.

Naruto’s eyes twinkled in mirth. If anyone had been looking they’d known just from that, that he was the only one not itching. Instead he pulled his chakra in and used all the skills he’d been taught to hide from their awareness. The seal he’d taken to wearing, hiding hid signature even further. He didn’t move, didn’t flinch, didn’t even breathe more than necessary. He stuck to deep shallow breaths that were barely seen moving his chest.

He watched his family bicker for a bit longer before finding it safe when they all left. Well all except Ibiki.

Dark eyes looked to him. Naruto just stared, face and eyes blank.

“Next time you touch my stuff, I’ll hang you by your ankles and feed you to the Inuzuka dogs.” He deadpanned. Naruto didn’t even twitch. Ibiki’s KI was nothing compared to the KI training he went through with Kurama.

Naruto instead tilted his head curiously. ‘Help me plan the next one instead?’

Ibiki raised a brow. “What’s in it for me?”

‘I’ll write your mission reports for you for two weeks.’

“Done.” Ibiki agreed and Naruto moved to sit with him. “What do you have in mind brat?”

Naruto just gave his brother’s patented eye smile and started signing. Ibiki gauffed.

Thus started a slew of pranks within the ANBU HQ. Very few figured out the culprit, and they didn’t know others knew. Instead, Naruto worked with them separately and abused his clones like no other.

Soon Naruto started spreading out from the ANBU headquarters after Dragon started threatening him behind the scenes. (yeah, Dragon wasn’t telling them they were being bested by a child. Not yet at least. Let them squirm.)

The Hokage was hit first.

Sandaime was minding his own business in his office. It had been a long morning of paperwork. He tilted his head back in his seat and pulled his hat down. He’d earned a few minutes break after completing all his paperwork.

Eyes closed he didn’t see a seal activate on his desk. The ANBU Guards stiffened in alarm, but stopped when all that happened was the once empty desk was filled with papers. Their poor Hokage’s desk suddenly tripled into towering stacks of paper out of nowhere. They sweatdropped and receded further into the shadows. They would not want to be there for his reaction.

Sandaime finally opened his eyes and blinked at his desk. Slowly his tired brain tried to compute what was before him. And indignant squawk left him just as his office doors walked in and his secretary came in with a small stack of papers. She frowned at his desk.

“Hokage-sama.” She said irritated. “What did I tell you about napping? See what happens? Now you are even further behind!” she scolded and took a paper off one of the stacks. She let out a squawk herself. “HOKAGE-SAMA! These were supposed to be completed weeks ago!”

Hiruzen felt a whimper lift in his throat. “But I’d just finished clearing it off.” He whined. No, wait, he’s hokage. He doesn’t whine.

“It doesn’t seem so.” Akane huffed and set down her own stack. The Hokage was looking at it for once and watched something happen. His desk gave off a faint glow even ask Akane walked away. The stack she had put down shrunk. He’d been too busy before, immersed in paperwork to notice it before.

The Hokage’s eyes narrowed. Carefully he cleared off his desk of all papers and watched as the glow returned along with some of the papers Akane had just sat down. Pulling them off, he channeled chakra onto his desk and growled at the seal on his desk.

A flick of the wrist and an ANBU was kneeling before him.

“Bring me Hatake’s brother.”

Badger nodded and disappeared. A few minutes later two signatures shunshined into his office. The seven year old’s face was half covered like his brother’s. His eyes no longer lifeless, but still very blank.

“Dismissed.” He waved the older ANBU away. Hiruzen sat down and stared at the child across from him. “Naruto, do you know why I’ve called you here?”

Naruto just stayed quiet, not reacting.

Hiruzen lifted up a stack of papers. Both watched as a third of it disappeared as a seal glowed. Removing the smaller stack, the papers reappeared.

Naruto just stared at the Hokage.

“This is a very creative seal Naruto.” Hiruzen’s eyes were hard. “How did you and when did you plant it?” Hiruzen waved to the massive stacks behind him. “it seems like they have been collecting paperwork for the past few weeks.”

‘I’ve been training with Ibiki-san and Anko-nee-san in T&I. Plus my other training. I also am not skilled enough to slip past your personal guard Jiji.’ Naruto signed as he eye smiled at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen deadpanned him. The boy may not show expressions, but he could almost _hear_ the cheeky tone in that eye smile.

“Uh huh.” He waved again. Boar dropped down. “Ibiki and Anko please.”

Five minutes later Ibiki and Anko walked in the door.

“Hey! There you are brat!” Anko smiled. “Where’d you run off to? We weren’t done your survival training.”

“You also have interrogations to analyze.” Ibiki grunted. “We agreed to help with your training as long as you didn’t slack off.”

Hiruzen cleared his throat. Ibiki and Anko looked to him and bowed. “Hokage-sama.” They chorused.

“Can you provide accurate reports on Naruto’s whereabouts for the past few weeks?”

Anko grinned widened. “We’ve been camping out in my playground.” _Training ground 44._ Hiruzen thought and eyed Naruto up and down. He didn’t look worse for wear. Only a little dirty.

“He’s only in village when I have interrogations for him to observe.” Ibiki huffed.

Hiruzen looked at him sharply. “And why is a seven year old watching your interrogations?”

“Because he unnerves them.” Ibiki grinned. “He just sits there and stares at them. It’s all he’s allowed minus some mild observations.” He gave a half truth.

Truthfully, Kakashi had already given permission as long as Naruto didn’t have a bad reaction. Hell, the kid rarely reacted. Only his personal guard and pseudo family could get a reaction out of him. So a little bloody torture didn’t bother the brat. He’d even said so.

“So he wouldn’t have had time to place a seal on my desk, after getting past security, that stored away a third of the papers dropped on my desk and only releasing them when the desk is cleared?” Hiruzen questioned. “He is the only one other than Kakashi and Jiraiya that are proficient in Sealing.”

“Not true.” Anko raised a finger. “The brat has been giving lessons to the ANBU when he showed off some of his newer seals. Some of them sparked an interest and have been taking lessons from him.”

“plus it saves the ANBU budget if the Shinobi can make their own storage seals and explosive tags.” Ibiki smirked. “Commander Dragon approved of the lessons for that reason.”

“From a seven year old?” Hiruzen confirmed.

“Kakashi provided him with his parent’s sealing books. He soaks them in faster than any other lesson.” Ibiki confirmed. “Kakashi can’t teach him any more about it. The boy knows more than he does.”

“Kakashi said it was because he’s an Uzumaki. It’s in their blood.” Anko beamed.

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his temples. “I’m sorry Naruto. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. I haven’t been able to check upon you properly in so long I’m out of date on your training. Please forgive me for accusing you.”

Naruto just bowed, accepting the apology.

“Learn well and listen to your teachers.” Hiruzen smiled at the boy.

‘I always do Jiji.’ Naruto signed before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto landed back in his room with his Nii-san. Falling to his knees, he held his stomach as his body trembled. Snorts left his nose as he shook with his restrained laughter.

Kakashi stepped out of the shower from where he’d returned from his mission. A reason why Naruto had been in Ibiki and Anko’s care.

Kakashi raised a silver brow at his otouto that was rolling on the floor trembling. Naruto’s new way to express his laughter.

“And what do I owe this sight to?” he asked pulling on a mask. Naruto was the only one that had ever seen him without it.

Naruto began to sign shakily. ‘Pranked jiji!’

Kakashi froze and looked at Naruto wide eyed. “It’s YOU!” he exclaimed.

Naruto just snorted and trembled harder.

“Brilliant Brat!” Anko laughed as she barged in and pulled the still trembling with mirth, child into her arms. “Absolutely brilliant!” she cackled.

“what did he do?” Kakashi asked half dreading the repercussions, half excited to hear what he pulled off if he was anything like his mother.

Ibiki chuckled from the doorway. “Placed a seal on the hokage’s desk that reduced the file stacks a third, storing them away until the desk was cleared. Then released them.”

Kakashi’s eye widened as he looked to the twinkling eyes held in Anko’s arms.

“Brilliant! And Evil. I love it.” Kakashi snickered. “Your mother would be proud. I don’t even think she had the balls to mess with the Hokage’s paperwork.” Kakashi took Naruto from Anko and squished him in a hug. Naruto beamed under his mask, eye smiling for everyone else. Kakashi could smell it though. The happiness radiating off of Naruto.

So Naruto continued to prank the Hokage tower. Nobody but the ANBU and Hokage knew who it was though.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

At seven and a half, Naruto applied for the ANBU ranks and passed with flying colors. All he needed was experience. The Hokage did not like having a child in ANBU. Itachi had been young as it was at eleven, but he’d been a genius. Now another joined the ranks, a genius in his own right.

Teams fought to have him join on B-ranks. But it was made that he would stay with Kakashi’s team Squad 3. Itachi, Tenzo, Genma, Kakashi-captain, Naruto, Yugao.

Slowly squad 3 worked back up to A-rank missions. Naruto not needing big jutsus even if he had the chakra reserves to use them. No, his body, clones, and skills were best for scouting, infiltration, and assassination.

At eight he had his first Assassination mission. It was just him, Kakashi and Genma. Two of the other assassination specialists of Konoha.

Naruto performed his duty with ease. His signed question afterwards eased Kakashi and Genma’s worries of him becoming a weapon. ‘Why was that easy?’

They explained their own experiences to the boy. He was quiet before signing again, much to their relief and approval.

‘He was a bad guy. But I still don’t like taking life.’ There had been sadness in those deep pools of Cerulean before he’d closed back off. Kakashi had just helped him clean up. Genma patting his hair and praising him for a clean kill and undetected movements.

It was a few months later that Naruto experienced his first loss. Shisui had committed suicide. Naruto didn’t believe it. The Uchiha cousins had been acting odd. Then Itachi smelled of so much pain. He followed his mentor and pseudo brother. He watched him kill his clan. Yet, another Uchiha in a mask was there assisting, killing the women and children.

He spied on Itachi reporting to the Sandaime. His suppressing seals easily removing any trace of his own signature. His heightened senses picking up on the words between itachi and Sandaime.

Naruto followed Itachi when he left the Sandaime’s office.

Only itachi’s honed senses let him know he was being followed. He stopped at a training ground and threw a kunai. No thunk of tree, no squelsh of flesh. No, only a slight whistling. Naruto stepped out, white Mask with red whiskers and red ears gleamed in the moonlight. ANBU gear so small for his eight year old form, but bigger than he once was. His growth was going smoothly with proper nutrition in the ANBU HQ. The kunai was spinning on a finger.

“Naruto.” Itachi stiffened at the hard blue eyes that gazed at him through the mask. “What have you seen?”

‘enough.’ Naruto sighed.

Itachi’s shoulders dropped.

‘Shisui?’ Naruto asked.

Itachi gave in and quickly told Naruto everything he wanted to know. He would not break Naruto’s trust.

“Watch over Sasuke for me?” Itachi gave a small smile.

‘I’ll do what I can.’ Naruto gave the vague promise.

Naruto then moved close and pulled itachi down into a hug. “Be safe Itachi-nii.” A very small whisper in his ears. Itachi stilled and succumbed to the hug. He tightened his arms around his brother by circumstance.

“I’m so sorry Naruto.” Itachi choked. Naruto only made a dismissive noise before Itachi felt something itch on the back of his neck. “Naruto?”

He leaned back to watch Naruto remove both masks and give him a soft smile. ‘Need me, call through that.’ Naruto signed.

Itachi marveled. “How?”

‘Once I had clearance I looked it up. Then I found his notes after hunting for them in jiji’s office. My clones and I have been working on it tirelessly in secret’ He put a finger to his pink lips and winked cheekily.

Itachi barked out a soft laugh even as his eyes blurred with tears. “Keep growing stronger Naruto. Konoha will need someone like you protecting her.”

Naruto nodded before pulling back on his masks. He saluted Itachi and the Uchiha was then gone in a shunshin. Naruto pulled out a Kunai and popped himself.

The original sighed from the top of the Fourth’s head.

Years passed in a blur to Naruto. He was neck deep in ANBU but never drowning. No, he mostly enjoyed his work. He got to save innocents. Take out bad guys. Bond with his family. He was always with family. Pranking them when they got down so they would smile. The entirety of ANBU was family.

They didn’t need to see his smile when he was happy, the air around him said so. The twinkling in his eyes showed off his mirth if he was laughing at them.

Yet his training never let up. If anything it got harder. ANBU would not go easy on him. Ninjutsu was introduced at nine. Between that was history, math, politics, geography, and more lessons with Shikaku in strategy and tactics. Plus there was also his physical body conditioning. He may never be the strongest, but he was quickly becoming one of the fastest ANBU. He’d discovered gravity seals, and they just helped him.

The ANBU would now also train with them. Commander Dragon had approved. Until he started beating them in the ground when he caught them during training drills.

Naruto had a healthy fear for the Dragon. He learned though why Dragon was the hardest on him. He knew Naruto knew of his father.

“If you want to surpass his legacy then you will follow my orders. I will not let my best friend’s son be weak.” He practically growled.

Naruto had a healthy dose of respect for Dragon after his first personal training session with him. That’s why he tested himself by pranking the man just as much as Jiji.

The ensuing chase was _always_ worth it. The beatin- Training following as well. Kakashi would only shake his head at Naruto when he finally dragged himself back to quarters and pass out with a pitiful whimper. Even Kakashi didn’t dare get on Dragon’s nerves.

The shinobi of Konoha (Jounin and seasoned Chuunin) would catch glimpses of the Commander chasing after the small ANBU. Rumor had spread enough that it was supposed to be training, but in reality, the tiny ANBU would prank the Dragon.

As more years passed, Naruto was soon in the Bingo Book. Konoha’s Shadow Fox ANBU.

Skills in Assassination, infiltration, and demolition. You didn’t know he was there until he’d already was long gone. There was never a picture of him available.

**_Name: Shadow Fox_ **

**_Age: Unknown_ **

**_Picture: Unavailable_ **

**_Rank: A_ **

**_Skills: Assassination, infiltration, demolition._ **

**_Affinity: Unknown_ **

**_Jutsu: Unknown_ **

**_Bounty: 2 Million Ryo_ **

**_Orders: Kill on sight from Iwa, Kiri, Kusa, and Oto._ **

Yeah, the Otokage hadn’t been fond of Naruto slipping in and stealing some of his documents.

The ANBU had thrown Naruto a party when he was ten for getting such an entry. Proud of their most mischievous little ANBU.

At eleven, his ANBU family started retiring. Anko and Ibiki were taking over T&I full time. Genma was ready to slow down. Raidou as well. Yugao and Hayate stayed. But itachi and shisui were gone. Kakashi was the only one that had stayed. But he’d been threatened in recent years to take Genin teams. Naruto supervised each bell test. None had passed. It always calmed Naruto when Nii-san returned to him.

Then the Hokage forced Kakashi to retire and be an active Jounin instead.

Two years now Naruto had been on his own in the ANBU. Yes, he still had his friends in the ones that had taken up his old family’s masks, even the recruits respected Fox. No one could outwit the Fox in trap making. But it wasn’t the same.

So now stood Naruto with mixed feelings on what the Hokage just ordered of him.

‘What?’ Naruto’s hand snapped out.

Hiruzen smirked around his piped. “I’m pulling you off ANBU rosters for a year.”

Naruto’s KI pressed down. The ANBU shifted uncomfortably. They’d been victims of Naruto’s pranks in the Hokage’s office enough to not risk his wrath. _Why are you risking his wrath?_ They all pleaded to their Hokage.

Hiruzen didn’t even twitch at the signs his ANBU were sending him. He knew Naruto wasn’t really completely angry or he’d be sweating at the true amount of KI the teen could release. He only wished he knew who had trained the boy to weaponize so much KI.

Naruto and Kurama had gotten even closer over the years. They were just waiting for the boy’s body to develop enough to handle more of the Bijuu’s chakra for training.

“You will be awarded Rank of Chuunin and will move into a proper apartment. You are thirteen but your friends are eighteen and above. You need to make friends your own age. So you will be on the regular roster to foster friendship and bonds with your fellow Konoha Nin.” Hiruzen smiled.

Naruto’s blue eyes darkened with his anger behind his mask. KI pressed down and an ANBU whimpered.

“Now now Naruto. You’ve had your time to hide and grow stronger.” Hiruzen chastised. Naruto eased up a bit as his Jiji had a point. “I just want you to have what’s left of your childhood as normal as possible. This is also a benefit for me. Putting you in as Chuunin when you are really Jounin Rank, means I can send a hidden Jounin on missions that don’t require it. You like pranks. Think of your year off as one big prank.”

Naruto let out a sigh and removed his Fox mask. He looked at it and rubbed the marking lovingly.

“You will get it back.” Hiruzen chuckled. “I know it’s sentimentality to you.” Hiruzen smiled.

Yeah, Naruto and Kurama had gotten a kick out of it when they found out who had last worn the mask before him. His father. Kurama had snorted offended at the irony.

 _This will be good for you Naruto. Being friends with a Bijuu and a bunch of old farts isn’t good for your mental sanity._ Kurama hummed in his head.

‘Fine.’ Naruto sighed and handed his mask over.

“Take this time to be able to express yourself. You’ll be able to pick your own uniform now.” Hiruzen smiled as he saw the interest spark in the boy’s gaze. “Now, you and Kakashi still have your dorm in ANBU, but I will encourage you to get an apartment on your own. This will help teach you other life skills you will need.” Hiruzen gave him a sharp look. “I know Cat has taught you how to cook. I do not want to find out that you’ve snuck to Ichiruka’s all the time. I know Kakashi rewarded you with them, but just because he isn’t going to be watching all the time, doesn’t mean I wont know.”

Naruto didn’t twitch at the Sandaime catching where his mind had drifted off to. ‘ _Well damn.’_ Naruto though. ‘ _there went that plan. Now I’ll have to cook._ ’

 _It’s not like it will be the first time brat._ Kurama hummed.

‘ _Yeah, but who will eat with me?’_

 _Invite your family over when you move in baka._ Kurama growled.

‘Fine.’ Naruto signed with a sign.

“If it will make you feel better, you will be assigned mostly to Kakashi if he ever takes a team.”

Naruto swallowed his growl. ‘Genin team?’

Hiruzen saw the displeasure in the teen’s eyes. It had taken a long time for Naruto to open up. He was still one of the hardest people to read, but if you looked close enough, you could read his eyes. Once those shut down though, you were better off getting information from a wall. Hiruzen still felt so much guilt at losing the laugh that once brightened his day. He longed to hear it. But knew he’d never hear it after his own mistakes.

“Yes.” Hiruzen chuckled pushing aside his gloomy feelings. “Kakashi will be testing the newest group tomorrow. I believe he will be introducing himself to them this afternoon if you wish to join.”

Naruto sighed and nodded.

“Good. Have fun my boy.”

‘later Jiji.’ He waved and was gone in a pop of smoke. Hiruzen looked at the mask, and was glad it didn’t disappear too.

“Ah, so you already knew what I was doing.” He mused. “Smart boy.”

“He was a clone the entire time.” Bear announced from the shadows.

“Ah. He’s gotten so good. I feel horrible at this path he was put on.”

“He’s not a weapon.” Sparrow called out. “He knows this.”

Hiruzen sighed. “Thank you.” He pulled out his crystal ball to watch over his pseudo grand-son.

Naruto sat in the tree, wind jutsu scroll in hand. His mind sorted the memories from his clones. Jiji had told him what Nii-san had already prepared him for. His other clones had packed up his essentials and moved into the apartment another clone had found a few blocks from Nii-san’s. The last ones were putting up the security seals and traps. More were also grocery shopping and clothes hunting.

One remained and suddenly appeared between him and Kakashi. Kakashi didn’t stop reading his Icha Icha. Naruto put away his scroll to eye the bag. The clone just gave a thumbs up and popped.

Naruto’s eyes widened at the outfit before scrambling to change. Not caring that he was in the open. He was mostly covered by trees anyways.

Leaving his ANBU pants on, he stripped to his Mesh under shirt and slipped on the burnt orange t-shirt. Over top was a black jacket with orange lining and the Uzumaki swirl on the back and shoulders. He then slipped on the burnt orange fingerless gloves.

“Orange?” Kakashi commented. “Really?”

Naruto ignored his brother in favor of smiling beneath his face mask. He quickly strapped on his ANBU tanto and pulled his hitai-ate to rest around his neck. His hair he brushed back and clipped in place with black clips on one side. The other he quickly braided down the side of his face and clipped with blue beads at the end.

“Jewelry?” Kakashi commented again.

‘Read it in mom’s diary.’ Naruto signed off handedly. ‘Uzushio nin always wore jewelry of some sort.’ He then took the studs his clone had bought and pierced his ears. The small tags he’d attached reminded him of the tags he’s seen in a picture of Mito Uzumaki. His though were extra suppressant seals.

Kakashi just shook his head fondly at his little brother. “you look like a true Uzumaki then Otouto.”

Naruto gave an eye smile in return. ‘So when are you going to grace the brats with your presence?’ He then pointed to the window where they both saw the last Jounin sensei picking up the teams. Only three remained. Kakashi’s students.

“Ma~” Kakashi smiled back. “You know you’re the only one I’m on time for.”

Naruto let out a snort and settled back in for the three hour break. Maybe being a Chuunin wouldn’t be bad. He knew that he was really a Jounin in disguise, but hey, he wasn’t going to fault the Hokage. At least as Chuunin he could tag along on B and A rank missions.

Three hours later Naruto was smirking as he watched the pink one finally lose her shit on the short black haired one. Sasuke just glared at them both. Oh, yes. Naruto had already clocked sasuke on Kakashi’s team. He figured it was because only Kakashi could teach him the Sharingan ways. Or some bullshit like that. Naruto didn’t care. He’d off and on checked up on Itachi’s brother. The spoiled little shit. Naruto was even more glad that he didn’t have to deal with the academy.

“Welp, let’s go.” Kakashi finally said standing up. Naruto hummed before disappearing with him in shunshins to the academy hall.

Kakashi and Naruto walked in. “You’re LATE!” The pink banshee screeched.

Naruto wiggled a pinky in his ear to stop the ringing. ‘Bloody banshee. Shut her up before I do. Permanently.’ Naruto threatened his brother.

“Ma, that’s not nice otouto.” Kakashi sighed.

“What?” Sakura growled.

“Never mind. You three are boring. Meet us on the roof in five minutes.” Again the duo disappeared in swirled leaves.

Naruto hopped onto the rail Kakashi was leaning against, reading once again. Naruto instead spun a kunai in his palm with chakra. He constantly worked on refining his chakra control. His other hand flipped through one hand signs for jutsu practice. His endless energy had come back to him over the years, but his family had helped him work on ways to deal with it. Hand signs while his mind was focused on his task was the best cure so far.

Soon three fresh genin sat on the steps before them.

“Alright, we’ll start this simple with introductions. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. You first Pinky.”

“Sensei, why don’t you go first. Also who is the blonde boy?”

Naruto didn’t pay them any attention. “Hm, alright. I am Hatake Kakashi. I have some likes, some dislikes. I have hobbies inappropriate for children to hear. And a Dream…secret” Kakashi eye smiled. Two of the three genin sweat dropped. Naruto discreetly eyed the third. He could feel from the lack of _anything_ that he wasn’t a genin. He also knew exactly what he was. A plant.

“I’m Haruno Sakura and I like-“ Naruto yawned and ignored the rest of the pink girl’s introductions. He’d learned enough from studying the file from Kakashi and observing her for three hours. She was a bipolar fangirl with only her brain that made her top Kunoichi. She could probably have perfect chakra control only because she had such tiny reserves.

Sasuke went next. Naruto only rolled his eyes at the broody boy. He didn’t understand a thing and was too blind to look underneath the underneath.

Sai. Root plant. Claimed to like painting and had no dreams.

“Sensei, you didn’t answer about the blonde boy.” Sakura piped in.

‘Uzumaki Naruto. Like ramen, training and sealing. Dislike fangirls, rapist, pedophiles, and those who can’t see underneath the underneath. Hobbies are pranking. Dreams to take the Dragon Mask or Jiji’s hat. Whichever comes first.’

Kakashi waited until he was done and raised a brow. “Really? You know Dragon-sama will not let just anyone take his mask. Same with the Hokage’s hat. Why haven’t I heard of those dreams otouto?”

“What?” Sakura and sasuke frowned in unison.

“His Name is Uzumaki Naruto. Chuunin. He likes ramen, training and Fuuinjutsu. He dislikes many things, fangirls included and idiots. His hobby is being Konoha’s number one prankster and has big dreams to be either ANBU commander or Hokage. Whichever he can reach first.” Kakashi repeated with some exclusion. They didn’t need to know everything about his precious otouto, not until they earn it.

“Why can’t the dobe talk?” Sasuke sneered. He then paled when a kunai whizzed past his face, trimming off a few pieces of hair. Black eyes met cold blue.

“Ah” Kakashi chuckled sheepish and rubbed the back of his head. “It would be best for your health to not insult him. Naru-chan can be vindictive.” He then clapped. “Well anyways if you all pass, he will be joining our team as an assistant sensei and fifth member. Otherwise he’ll be rotating through teams to provide support if they require his skills.”

“Wait, if we pass?” Sakura asked hesitantly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to his duel hand training while Kakashi scared his genin before dismissing them. His brother could be so dramatic sometimes. But from what he’d observed over the years, the more powerful the Shinobi, the more…eccentric they became. He shuddered at the memory of Green Spandex.

Naruto disappeared back to his new apartment after giving farewells to Kakashi. Naruto got to work on cooking dinner for his soon to be visiting family. At four, he sent his clones out with written messages to his welcoming party.

He was smiling with all of them and laughing at all their jokes and bickering two hours later.

Anko had promptly stolen him and kept him on her lap. Her hand brushing through his hair. Her reasoning?

“It’s so soft!” she beamed. Naruto just shrugged and didn’t stop her. Yugao though, Naruto could swear was pouting. Kakashi just laughed at his plight.

The following morning he napped in the trees of training ground 7 while three genin sat waiting for Kakashi. Kakashi who was getting in his own training and a visit to the memorial stone. While his visits had decreased over the years, he didn’t stop.

“Someone has to mourn for the dead.” He once told Naruto. So he didn’t stop his brother. It was the same place that Naruto spent his birthday at as well. And also his own parent’s birthdays.

Naruto plugged his ears with chakra when Sakura screeched again and attempted to swing at Sai. The idiot drone had insulted her again thinking it was a compliment.

Sasuke just brooded instead of training.

‘ _bakas. The lot of them.’_ Naruto mused.

 _They haven’t been trained since almost five to be a shinobi as hard as you have._ Kurama snorted. _Do not stoop to their levels._ Naruto snickered and pulled out his Fuuin notes book to work on some of his recent projects.

It was an hour before Kakashi was to arrive when Naruto felt Sandaime return to his office across Konoha. Naruto grinned foxily behind his mask.

~~

Hiruzen sighed as he closed the door behind him. “Kakashi has his work cut out for him.” He shook his head. He’d taken the Hatake for tours of his genin homes and nothing was impressive from any of them. Hiruzen could only hope Kakashi could salvage the mess of a team he was saddled with.

Sitting down, Hiruzen knew something was wrong as he felt chakra flares activate. A Flash exploded in the Hokage’s office. Opening his eyes, the Hokage could only whimper as he looked around. The ANBU stepped out of their hiding spots and wiped the neon pink and orange paint from their masks. KI blasted from them onto their Hokage. They knew this was his fault.

“Damn it Naruto.” Hiruzen mumbled.

The door burst open at the noise and Akane just stopped two steps in with the outer two ANBU.

They all blinked in unison at the four ANBU and Hokage.

“uh-“ Akane started.

“He removed Fox from the roster and made him a floating Chuunin for the Jounin senseis.” Bear growled flinging more paint from him armor.

Akane’s face lit up with understanding. “Oh. Sorry for disturbing you. Would you like me to put in Genin requests to clean this up Hokage-sama?”

“Please.” He grinned tightly. “also, cancel my meetings for now. It seems I’m due a shower.” He was gone before Akane could reply.

Bird snorted behind his mask. “I’m so glad you switched duties with me Bear.”

Bear just threw a kunai at the snickering ANBU. Too busy bickering, the ANBU missed a bird outside the Hokage’s office popping.

~~

Naruto curled into a ball and trembled with his suppressed mirth. He then fell out of his tree as he continued to roll, snickers and snorts leaving him.

“What’s wrong with him?” Sakura huffed.

“Isn’t it proven that the stronger a shinobi gets, the more insane they are?” Sai questioned curious as well.

“He’s just being an Idiot.” Sasuke huffed. “What’s so funny Baka?” he went to kick Naruto, instead Naruto twisted and swept Sasuke’s legs out and pinned the Uchiha on his stomach with a Kunai at his throat.

“Ah, Hatake-san did warn you not to insult him.” Sai smiled, so fake.

“Leave Sasuke-kun Alone!” Sakura went to punch naruto’s head, he just dodge and flashed KI at her. It stopped her cold. Sasuke even tensed under him. Sai flinched but Naruto saw the Kunai ready in his hand. Reflex more than anything.

“Ma, ma, I’m even earlier than you told me to otouto. Yet here you are already making friends? I’m so proud of you.” Kakashi beamed. “By the way. Bear, Boar, Sparrow, and Lion send a message from them and the Hokage.”

Naruto looked up at Kakashi curiously. Kakashi just eye smiled. “Pay back’s a bitch.”

Naruto snorted and released the Uchiha. ‘Like they can touch me’

“True. But they are getting better.”

Naruto huffed again and pointed to himself. ‘Prank King.’ He pointed in the direction of the Tower. ‘amateurs.’

Kakashi just raised his hands. “Don’t shoot the messenger. Just know that a little birdy told me that there will be genin missions to clean up the Hokage’s office.”

Naruto bit his lip and scratched at his covered cheek. ‘well shit.’ He signed.

Kakashi just chuckled before snapping his fuming Genin back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies!  
> For anyone that has read my previous works, this is something in a result of my writer's block. It's an idea that popped up and i had to write it down before it was forgotten.  
> I know others have done the whole Naruto trained by ANBU, but let me know what you think of my version.  
> Thank you <3  
> ~A
> 
> P.S.: I own nothing of Naruto-verse.


End file.
